Alexander Theodore Tonks
by Athena Snow
Summary: AU. Dying and being born again is a strange experience. See what will happen when a HP fan finds herself in that situation... Warning inside..! DISCONTINUED! REWRITTEN AS "ALEXANDER TONKS".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:– a baby?

Key: "Speech", _'Thoughts'_

Warning: Gender-shift, mild swearing

I grinned as I posted the last chapter of my story. I had been working on it for 3 months. It was a time travel one where Harry was sent back to his first year to redo it again. I switched off my laptop and gazed at the clock. It was 9:30pm. I decided to go to bed early so I wouldn't be late for work tomorrow. I quickly locked my flat and got into bed. I started thinking about my next story and eventually fell asleep dreaming about it.

After a few hours I blinked as I opened my eyes. It was still dark so I sat up to see what had disturbed me. As I turned to the right I froze in terror as I found a gun inches away from my eyes. I quickly glazed up to see who was pointing it at me. A man about six feet tall with a black mask tied to his face was staring at me. I could only see his eyes which were icy blue in color. They had a mad glint which scared me even more than the gun pointed at me.

Suddenly time seemed to slow down as I watched him pull the trigger back and a small bullet speed towards me; as it connected my world turned black. It feels strange as I can still think properly and feel my surrounding but I can't see or hear anything. I seem to be floating in some kind of liquid bubble.

_What is happening?_

_If I am dead I should not feel anything like this right?_

_Is this death? It certainly is strange._

_Am I not going to hell or heaven?The later is possible but the former I don't think so as I am not evil or as far as I know I didn't make any huge mistakes that would cause me to go there. _

After a long time I started feeling like I am moving, bumping into the walls of the liquid bubble I seemed to be in.

_Argh what is this place? I don't even seem to have control of my own body._

_It's like I am a doll stuffed inside some liquid bubble….. wait a minute.. it can't be.. can it? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I DOING IN A WOMB? I screamed mentally._

After what seemed like a long time during which I started using more of my senses as time passed like smell, sound (I could hear different sounds which were a little muffled but soon became familiar) and I sometimes also gulped the amniotic fluid I am in, which tasted different every time, some were good and some I didn't like at all; I am being squeezed pretty hard and pushed down.

_Finally! I am going to born or is it reborn? Whatever. If someone heard me now, they would think I have gone around the bend. Well they have to deal with it then, as I can't help my thoughts when I find myself in this ridiculous situation._

_I have even become a prodigy at talking to myself. Great! Just great I say! _

_It's not like I have anything else to do here except move blindly or gulp down that revolting liquid even if it tasted good. The most interesting part of this whole experience is that I now know what it is like to grow in a womb._

It went on like that for some time before it got even worse when I got stuck. But it was nothing compared to what came next. I felt as if I am being literally pushed through a straw.

_Ow,ow, ow. It hurts like hell._

And then I was released. Now I understand why babies cry so much after being born. And I did the same that all babies do. I screamed and cried all my frustration, anger, hurt and whatever I felt after finding myself in this ridiculous situation. I must have got some powerful lungs as my screams were loud even to my own ears.

After I exhausted all my negative emotions I calmed down and opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed is I can't see anything. Everything in front of me was a washed out blur like it is when I remove my glasses. Then I smelled it- the disinfectant, medical smell that was ever present in hospitals.

I am then lifted into the air effortlessly by someone in a blue grown or dress (I can't make out anything else) and place in someone else hands which were too soft to be a males.

As the person holding me pulled me closer to her, I can see her face clearly. She looked like a British women with an aristocratic face which was tired and sweaty at present, pale white skin, curly light brown hair which was messy and stuck to her forehead because of the sweat and steely dark brown eyes but they instantly warmed with love when they met my own.

"Hello my little man, I am your mama" She whispered in a soft soothing voice and I instantly felt calm… That is until the words sunk in.

_LITTLE MAN? DOES THAT MEAN I AM A BOY?_

'_Of course it is you stupid', commented my logical mind.' And isn't it what you always wanted to be?' It continued._

_Yeah but.._

I stopped as I can't find anything to support my claim about not wanting to be a boy. Ever since I was little, I used to wish I was a boy having had to grow up in a culture where male domination is very high. But as I grew up I realized that it was never going to happen and just accepted it. And when I reached my teens I noticed that I liked both men and women but I never acted on it, deciding on being single for the rest of my life. There wasn't anyone to try to change my decision as my parents had been murdered by some of their business rivals or you could say enemies when I was only eight and I have been living in an orphanage since then as I didn't have any other relatives.

As I refocused on the women in front of me who happened to be my new mother I hear her whisper," Do you want to meet Dada and your big sister?"

I let out a cooing noise I heard babies do as if to say ok. She smiled brightly at that and beckoned someone over.

I hear heavy footsteps enter the room, and soon two people came into my view. It was a man who was tall, firmly built, slightly overweight with somewhat messy brown hair and a childlike grin. He was holding a child who was about four or five years old. The girl had odd violet eyes and NEON PINK HAIR?

My eyes widened when I realized who she was… It can't be. Can it? My life seems to get weirder and weirder as the minutes passed. First being killed, finding myself in a womb, being reborn as a boy and then this.

I am the little bother of Nymphadora –don't- call- me- that- Tonks who happened to be a fictional character in a book.

I was brought back to the earth by the sound of a child's voice which was a little high pitched for my ears and made me whimper.

"Mummy, he is so tiny", The child who I identified as Tonks said.

"Nymphadora! Keep your voice down. His ears are very sensitive at present as he is a baby," whisper scolded Mum who happened to be Andromada Tonks nee Black and continued in a softer tone," Yes he is, as he is only a few minutes old and don't worry he will become bigger in a few months. In fact you were smaller than him when you were born."

I am a little startled when I realize how easily I accepted her as my Mum. But I didn't ponder on it much as I knew that my parents from my previous life wouldn't want to think that I am replacing them. I knew that they would be happy for me from what I remember about them. Anyway it could have been worse, I shudder to think what I would have done if I am born to the Malfoy's or Lestranges or worse Voldemort. I think I can happily accept the Tonks' as my family any day compared them.

My Dad, Edward Tonks looked into Mum's eyes and said "He's _perfect_". He said those words with such warmth and sincerity that I instantly knew that he will be a great Dad. There was so much love in his voice, I felt warm and safe for the first time since my parents died.

"He is, isn't he?" said Mum in the same tone. "So, what do you want to name him?"

Dad looked at me for a moment before smiling as he said," Alexander, Alexander Theodore Tonks"

"It's beautiful" Mum said as she smiled at me. I gurgled my agreement as I reached out my hand (which I noticed was very tiny, pink and chubby) and took a fistful of her brown curls. I have always liked curly hair but my own was too silky for my liking and when I tried to curl them, they wouldn't sit properly.

"Oh no Mister you will leave my hair alone," whispered Mum as she carefully balanced me with one hand and cupped my hand in hers and gently pried it away. I gurgled as I tried to reach it again which made Tonks and Dad laugh. Calling your big sister Tonks when it also happens to be your new last name is weird. Well what isn't. Everything in my life is weird including myself I guess. Anyway, I will have to find her a nickname which wouldn't make her angry. I don't want to be hexed or cursed by an angry female, thank you very much.

"Hahaha Dromeda, He seems to take after me and Dora," chuckled Dad as he disappeared from my view with Tonks and I could hear a chair being pulled.

"Oh Merlin, Please help me," pleaded Mum as she looked at the ceiling as if praying to a higher dainty. As I played with her hair which I had grabbed again, I noticed something strange about this body.

There was something warm flowing inside my body. It felt like it was just under my skin ready to burst out at any moment. It isn't uncomfortable or anything but rather soothing.

_Is this magic? Cool.. but why am I so sensitive to it? There wasn't anything mentioned in the book about this. Is it just that I know how it feels like to have no magic before this…? _

**(A/n: Please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

**(A/n: Please review. She readers but i had to revise the chapter as it wasn't up to my liking)**

November 5th 1981

Andromeda signed as she turned to her right away from her husband Ted. She hadn't been getting any sleep since what happened the last few days.

She had never been this heartbroken in her life not even when she left her family. Growing up as a Black had been challenging as she never understood why her family behaved like they did. Her parents had raised her and her sisters to believe that all muggleborns and muggles are scum under their shoes and they should be put down. She had never believed them and to her everyone was equal but she didn't try to voice her opinion out loud not wanted to face their wrath. As she grew older she had realized that she had made a right choice in doing what she did, when she learned that her Baby Cousin Sirius who didn't like their families believes just like her; tried to Rebel against them in every way possible. Due to this he was always being beaten and starved mercilessly.

She had tried to explain to him to not do so, but being the most courageous, hot headed (and stupid might I add) of the two; he never listened to her and did as he pleased. Seeing that he was never going to listen, she tried to support him and let him have a semblance of childhood she read about in her books; in the darkness surrounding their family without drawing the attention of the adults. This had created a strong bond between them as they grew older. They had been inseparable even after going to Hogwarts and getting sorted into different houses.

As the years passed she had fell in love with Ted and had married him blatantly going against her families believes which resulted in her being disowned by them which had broken her heart. But with the help of Ted she had been able to move on.

After she had finished her healer training she had become pregnant with Nymphadora. The day she had held her for the first time in her life had been the happiest moment. She could still remember how she had sworn to be the best mother she could for her baby girl and watched proudly as her baby metamorph grew.

Three years later she had received a surprise when she found out that she was pregnant again. She and Ted had not thought about having another child as they were content with Nymphadora but she had happily accepted it. And hence Alexander came into her world. The instant she had laid eyes on her baby boy she knew he was special and she had been reminded of her cousin Sirius when he was a baby as he had received many of the Black features unlike Nymphadora. This had led her to name him as her baby boy's godfather. She had initially thought to name him as Nymphadora's godfather but Ted had been adamant on naming one of his best friends as her godfather and had reasoned that he was too young for handling godfather duties if anything happened to them. She couldn't help but agree with him as she thought about the war raging on outside their heavily warded house. Being a Black had a lot of perks as they being a paranoid bunch made sure that their young heirs and scions can protect themselves and hold their own in a battle before they even went to Hogwarts. She had already started training Nymphadora on her metamorph powers, muggle combat and all the subjects she had learned except the dark arts. They had bought her a custom made wand like all the Blacks had in knockturn alley when she reached five. They had first thought of sending her to the muggle school but had refrained from doing so as she still didn't have control on her abilities and would be bullied for being different like all muggleborn had been including Ted. Instead Ted had taken to teaching her about the muggle world with the help of his parents Theodore and Amanda so that she wouldn't be clueless about it in the future if she wanted to have a carrier in the muggle world. As for her son she had been thinking about starting his education in magic earlier than Nymphadora's as he seemed to be highly intelligent for his age and was reading a book fluently at the age of three unlike other kids that age. She and Ted couldn't help but be proud and a little scared at the rate he was developing but they have been taking it in stride and helping him nurture at his own rate.

Anyway back to the godfather topic, Sirius had been overjoyed at that and had taken to showering the little guy with love and gifts. But he had made sure to not neglect Nymphadora in the process as they both knew how it felt like to be the third wheel. He had run away from the family that year and had been living with the Potter's since then. She didn't mind that he hadn't come to her first as she understood his reasoning of her having to take care of her own family and not have to worry about him. She had disagreed with him on the last part but had been happy for him; for finding the most trust worthy friends and a loving family.

Two years later after he finished the Auror training which must have been like a hot knife through butter compared to what they learned at their home, he had started fighting in the war alongside the Order of the Pheonix and had been named as the godfather of Harry Potter. She had been expecting this as she knew that he was as close to James Potter as he was to her and she herself liked his friends a lot having invited them to her house many times.

But she had never in her lifetime expected the events that had taken place last week. Her cousin Sirius betraying his best friend James and his family to Voldemort; and killing thirteen muggles along with one of his other best friends with a single curse. She had immediately denied it as he was the godfather of Little Harry and he could not have betrayed him; and if he had, he would immediately die because of the magic surrounding the godfather oath. But before she could even utter a word he had been chucked into Azkaban without a trail.

She heaved another sign as she got up. She wasn't going to get any more sleep as she had too much on her mind so she decided to check on her children.

Nymphadora had been heart broken when she heard that she would never get to see her favorite Uncle again but what worried her most is her son Alexander. He had taken it harder than anyone and had barely talked or eaten since he heard the news, acting totally opposite to the normally bubbly and curious child he was. He had taken to being in his room the whole day and staring out the window lost in thought.

She opened the bedroom door of her youngest and silently crept into it. She took a seat on the edge of the small bed and smiled sadly as she bushed his silky dark brown hair aside. He leaned into her hand and moved closer to her. She chuckled lightly as she moved him and got in beside him before pulling him close to her. He signed contently as he snuggled into her warmth.

She smiled fondly as she ran her hand through his hair. Her children always helped calm her racing mind and troubled heart with their innocence and sweet gestures. She couldn't help but be sad and proud that they are growing so fast.

She lay there for some time before reluctantly moving away and getting up making sure not wake him up in the process. She then went to Nymphadora's room and watched her sleep until her mind and heart were complete calm and peaceful before going back to bed.


	3. AN

Hello readers, sorry but I am discontinuing this story here as I am not satisfied with how it turned out. I found myself a new beta who is willing to help me rewrite it. It's title is Alexander Tonks


End file.
